


What he knows

by standoutme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Oneshot, Regulus lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standoutme/pseuds/standoutme





	What he knows

Remus is a werewolf, and Regulus doesn’t know. All he knows is the softness in his words when they haven’t seen each other in weeks, the pain in his eyes when he forces himself to pull away and push away, and the warm touch that matches no others.  
_He doesn’t know the monster inside. _

Regulus is a death eater - scratch that, spy, and Remus doesn’t know. In fact, nobody knows. Nobody but Sirius and Dumbledore. All Remus knows is the boy behind the walls of his own building, a fierce, strong and loving boy.  
_He doesn’t know the monster inside. _

While walls aren’t built to crumble, they do in winds of time. In seconds, minutes, hours, and with years that are passing by.

There is a war going on, and _someone_ is a traitor.  
Sirius is behind bars, and _someone_ is a traitor.  
Two marauders in the ground, and _someone_ is a traitor.  
Someone is a traitor, and he believes it’s **you**.

_You_, bags under your eyes, conviction in your lies. _You_, desperately hiding the monster inside.

So you go ahead and scream, you go ahead and yell. What’s the danger now? What does it matter if you tell? He doesn’t love you anymore. You are already in hell.

Remus is a werewolf, and there’s no doubt Regulus knows. Now he knows there’s softness to the scars, pain to pushing people away, and warmth to the chill of a full moon and stars.  
_He doesn’t know any monster inside._

Regulus is a death eater, and Remus knows. He knows that walls are kept to stay alive, he knows the strength that makes up for the weakness, he knows the love that conquers all.  
_He doesn’t know any monster inside._


End file.
